Fences, including the installation of fences, can present challenges. Many fence installations employ concrete for stability. The use of concrete presents logistical and equipment requirements that can be discouraging, particularly to consumers who want to install the fence themselves. There is a long-felt need for an improved fence and fence post and means for installation thereof.
The present invention offers a number of possible advantages, such as:
1. It is comparatively inexpensive to use and/or install.
2. It is comparatively easy to use and/or install.
3. It is comparatively less time consuming to use and/or install.
4. It produces a fencing product that is comparatively portable.